rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SR4: Seattle Knights
=Shadowrun, 4th Edition: Seattle Knights= A game of Shadowrun, 4th Edition, being GM'd by User:ShadowDragon8685. Still in it's infancy. House Rules Chargen *Character Generation takes place on a 400 Pt. Buy, as usual. *Instead of getting (Logic + Intuition)x3 Knowledge Skills, you get (Logic + Intuition)x5 Knowledge skills, and may buy up to (Logic + Intuition)x5 more knowledge skills with Build Points. **Knowledge Skills cost 1BP each, instead of 2. *Skill Groups now cost 8 BP per group instead of 10 BP. **Please try to remember to take some points in "Everyday" skills like fistfighting, driving a car, using a computer, knowing your way around town, knowing the kind of obscura that people in an information-age society would know, and so forth and so on. Come on, you have to live in Seattle, and you have to have some kind of hobby or something you do when you're not commiting felonies for SoyBeer money. Rules Tweaks Per Page 69 of the Shadowrun core rulebook, the following rules are in effect: *Cinematic Gameplay Rules **Extra dice will be awarded to characters who describe their actions in colorful, inventive ways. This will follow the Stunt system as generally understood by an Exalted player: a mildly interesting stunt is worth one extra die, a good, cinematic stunt is worth two, and anything which drops the GM's jaw to the floor is worth three dice. In addition, doing anything that gets one a three-die stunt gives the player their choice of Karma or restoring an Edge. **Edge spent can negate all damage inflicted by a single attack. **As in previous editions, the Rule of Six applies to all dice rolls. *Changing Attribute Only Tests **There will always be an applicable skill. *Edge Variations **Edge spent can buy you dice to roll as per normal, or you can play it safe and convert them into automatic successes at a three-to-one ratio, rounding the remainder up. (IE, Edge 1-3 = 1 hit, Edge 4-6 = 2 hits, Edge 7 = 3 hits.) **Edge may be spent to reduce an Extended Test interval by half, once. Character Advancement Characters can advance a skill in their time off, around their usual activities, in a number of weeks equal to half the intended rank for the skill, round up. It's presumed that they're practicing in and around their usual activities once they've spent the Karma and begun training, and they can maintain up to Intuition skills being trained at once. Only a drastic situation can prevent this - such as being incarcerated by the Star generally prevents one from practicing one's firearm skills. If a character's advancement is halted, he can wait until he is able to begin again and resume where he left off, or give up the advancement in-progress and regain the Karma he spent on it, perhaps to begin training a skill more suitable to the environment at hand. Sometimes, that isn't enough. Sometimes, a character needs immediate competency. By spending a point of Edge, a character can spend the appropriate amount of Karma and gain his new point(s) of skill immediately, even adding to any dice rolls being made during the action in which the player decides his character absolutely must have a sudden epiphany.